Birds
| image = | kingdom = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | class = Aves | order = | family = | genus = | notable appearances = | 1st appearance = }} Birds are feathered, winged, bipedal, endothermic (warm-blooded), egg-laying, vertebrate animals. With around 10,000 living species, they are the most speciose class of tetrapod vertebrates. All present species belong to the subclass Neornithes, and inhabit ecosystems across the globe, from the Arctic to the Antarctic. Modern birds are characterised by feathers, a beak with no teeth, the laying of hard-shelled eggs, a high metabolic rate, a four-chambered heart, and a lightweight but strong skeleton. All living species of birds have wings; the most recent species without wings was the moa, which is generally considered to have become extinct in the 16th century. Wings are evolved forelimbs, and most bird species can fly. Flightless birds include ratites, penguins, and a number of diverse endemic island species. Birds also have unique digestive and respiratory systems that are highly adapted for flight. Some birds, especially corvids and parrots, are among the most intelligent animal species; a number of bird species have been observed manufacturing and using tools, and many social species exhibit cultural transmission of knowledge across generations. Types of birds ; Crows: A crow, or raven, is a particular genus of bird, characterized by its dark plumage and the distinctive cawing sound that it makes. Its taxonomical name is Corvus and it is of the phylum Chordata. Many countries have different cultural depictions of crows, and they also play a part in many religions, specifically Native American lore. In film * Eight Legged Freaks: In the 2002 "creature feature" film Eight Legged Freaks, an arachnologist named Joshua Taft kept a male parrot as a pet at Taft's Exotic Spider Farm. The parrot had a habit of quoting the line "I see dead people" from the 1999 film The Sixth Sense. Taft unwittingly fed his spiders some crickets that had been exposed to toxic waste. As such, they grew into huge predatory creatures and killed Taft, wrapping him up inside of a cocoon. A jumping spider than leaped upon the parrot, killing it as well. Mayor Wade prided himself on his ostrich farm, believing it to be a sound investment. Unfortunately, his investment became a bit of an appetizer for the giant spiders that raided his farm. Appearances * Adventures of Superman: The Haunted Lighthouse - Mrs. Carmody's pet parrot. * Amazing Spider-Man 90 - Birds flying over Spider-Man in NYC skyline. * Amazing Spider-Man 96 - Flock of birds over ESU. * Amazing Spider-Man 100 - White birds flying about New York skyline. * Amazing Spider-Man 405 - Pigeons fly over Ben Reilly's head after he webs his rucksack. * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) - Redwing the falcon. * Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39 - Birds flying over Slaughter Swamp. * Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) * Captain America 117 - 1st Redwing. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 - A flock of birds fly over the Alamance Memorial Hospital. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 74 - As part of Cliff's hallucination. * Dollface 2 - Pigeons flying around Kim's Coffee. * He-Man: Diamond Ray of Disappearance - The Sorceress' falcon. * Hellblazer Vol 2 1 - Dead crows at the Tower of London. * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 Special 1 - Falcona's falcons. * Isis: Fool's Dare - Tut. * Isis: The Spots of the Leopard - Tut. * Isis: The Sound of Silence - Tut. * Isis: Bigfoot - Tut. * Isis: To Find a Friend - Tut. * Isis: The Show-Off - Tut. * Isis: The Outsider - Tut and some ducks. * Isis: Funny Gal - Tut. * Isis: Girl Driver - Tut. * Isis: Scuba Duba - Tut; plus bird's nest eggs. * Isis: The Seeing Eye Horse - Tut. * Isis: The Class Clown - Tut. * Isis: The Cheerleader - Tut. * Isis: Now You See It... - Tut. * Isis: ...And Now You Don't - Ducks at a pond. * Isis 1 - Tut. * Jungle Action 1 - A parrot. * Oz: Heart of Magic 1 - Ozian birds. * Walking Dead 4 - Crows flocking about zombies in Atlanta. See also * Appearances of Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002)